Ramblings of an unstable Brittana mind
by Chuckleshan
Summary: a collection of seemingly random Brittana one-shots, that surprisingly have some chronological order to them. Not all are linked but the first few sort of are. Some stories are funny, some are outrageous, some are angsty, others are fluffy and some are smutty!
1. Pre-Boston

**This takes place after Sam calls Santana to find out what's up with Brittany during fondue for two, what we didn't see.**

* * *

"Okay Britt, what's really going on, I know you better than anyone so you know you can't lie to me and I know something is happening. Talk to me, is it Sam? Cuz I will rip his guppy lips off and feed them to tubbs, if he's hurt you." Santana threatens

Brittany chuckles at that and Santana breathes a relieved sigh 'still got it' she thinks to herself.

"I got into MIT, early admission. I don't know what to do San, I'm so scared, what if I fail and I get laughed out, because I'm not as smart as they think I am?" There's tears coming out her eyes and Santana rushes to comfort her.

"Britt-Britt." She says in her most soothing tone. "You've always been a genius, you just have to believe in yourself. Someone really smart once taught me to accept myself through their love and now it's my turn to tell you. If you love you, as much as I love you, you won't pass this up and you'll kick some MIT ass. When you graduate I'll be there screaming the loudest and proudest as you walk across that stage."


	2. Boston series 1

_Bang bang bang_

 _Ugh what the hell! Who could be at my door at this ungodly hour._ Begrudgingly I make my way down the stairs to open the door. Apparently not getting there quick enough for my mystery caller. Tubbs is already standing at the door ready to attack

 _Bang bang bang_

"All right all right, hold your horses I'm coming Jesus!" I fling open the door and am suddenly pushed up against the wall with the force of her lips on mine.

"Britt, I'm sorry, I ran all the way back here! You're going to Boston in the morning and I just couldn't let you leave without letting you know how much I love you and I definitely couldn't let you leave without kissing you."


	3. Boston series 2

It had been six months since I left for Boston, six months since I last tasted her lips on mine, six months since we were so fully wrapped around each other the night before I left. It had been so long and I could still taste her. It was all the confirmation I needed to know that being here, outside her door, was the right choice. Even if she was with someone else.

She answers on the third knock and before she can even say anything, I'm kissing her like my life depended on it. "I can't let you go Santana"


	4. The Kiss

"Britt, wait!" I say as I practically lunge at her before she's completely out of the choir room. "You're right, there's no re-creating what we have and I must be crazy to think I'd ever find someone as right for me as you are. You're my soul mate Brittany and I love you..."

Her lips are on mine and she's kissing me fiercely and I can feel everything through that kiss. All the love, passion and lost time that words cannot express is all wrapped up in that kiss and I feel more alive than the first time we kissed, because I know this kiss is the start of our forever.

"I love you too Santana so much, run away with me. We can go anywhere in this world as long as we're together." She breathes on my lips before, she's kissing me again and all I can do is smile against her lips and nod.


	5. The proposal

"San what are we doing here? Is this even legal?"

"Trust me Britt, I cleared it with Mr. Schue, just let's sit down okay?"

"Alright, so what's up with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Britt, this isn't the place I fell in love with you, but it is the place I finally accepted that I was in love with you. From the first time I saw your face in the Cheerios locker room and our eyes met, I knew I was in trouble because that was the moment I fell in love with you. I know I didn't always act like it and I treated you horribly at times. Yet you were so patient and understanding with me. Over time your love for me became bigger than the fears and insecurities I was waging war with and when I finally admitted to myself that the reason I counted the times you smiled at me was because, I was so truly and utterly in love with you, at first I was scared and angry of you not loving me back."

"Oh honey, I've always loved you and I will always love you."

"I know Britt, and that's why I brought you here today, because I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you and counting your smiles. Brittany Susan Pierce, would you please do me the honor and make me the happiest person in the universe by becoming my wife?"

"Oh my God Santana! Yes, yes a million times yes! I will be your wife proudly so!"


	6. The visitor

*knock knock knock*

"I've got it San"... "Oh my god"...

"Britt who was at the...Abuela?"

"Santanita, Please forgive me! I understand now. You're grandfather, God rest his soul. He made me feel alive, complete and he was so proud of me. He loved me with so much passion, that sometimes I think it hurt him how much he loved me. I'm so sorry for being so blind for so long. I know now that you feel for Brittany and she feels for you the same way your abuelo felt for me and the way I for him equally. Please forgive me my ignorance for the pain I've caused you a all these years. I love you so much my santanita and I love you too Brittany for taking care of her when I refused to and let my pride get in the way of my relationship with my only granddaughter."


	7. Sunday morning

Waking up on this sunniest of Sundays, I was sore in the best possible way. I stretched my body and smiled as memories of the night before came flooding back to me and the various reasons I was sore to begin with.

I lean over and slowly nuzzle into the crook of Brittany's neck running my hand across the expanse of her naked back as I wait for her to wake up. Finally one eye and then the other pops open and I'm suddenly drowning in an ocean of the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I can't hold back my smile anymore I lean in kissing her until I need to pull back for air.

"Good morning wife, we're finally married Britt, I can finally call you my wife and wake up to you every morning and fall asleep to you every night." Her smile makes the butterflies I've been feeling since our wedding flutter even harder.


	8. Unconditionally

You've fallen in love with her more and more every day since the very first day you met.

After all the good and the bad.

The nights when all hope for a future seemed lost and to the highs of your "I do's" you never thought you could love her more.

But then she goes and gives you the greatest gift of all. As you rock your newborn daughter to sleep looking down on your wife as she recovers peacefully, you know now that you love, Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce, even more than your heart could fathom.

You love her unconditionally


	9. Love of my life

"I didn't even know that was a real thing! I never thought I'd out live her." Puck says still stunned at the news.

"When Finn died, I thought the pain of it would kill me. A love as strong as theirs though surpasses our human limitations. Of course after Brittany passed we should have expected Santana to follow shortly after. She truly did die of a broken heart." Rachel says while comforting him.

Within the last week the former gleeks had lost two of their own and had come together once again to celebrate the love shared between Santana and Brittany.

It truly was a good life and beautiful love story.


	10. Suffocate

**A/N: the idea for this can be fully blamed on killercereal! If you haven't yet you should check out her boobs!verse it's much better than this**

* * *

"Ow! what the hell is happening?"

"Oh hi! I'm Brittany!"

"Woah, woah, what's happening what are you doing to me?"

"I'm trying to get inside you silly."

"WHAT?! I'll have you know I am a lady, you have to take me to dinner first!"

"Oh, well how bout dinner after I'm done filling you out? Of course I should get to know your name since we're gonna be living together now."

"Well, I guess that could work. My name is Santana!"

"Santana, that's such a pretty name and can I say that even without me inside you, you're definitely the best looking boobs I've ever seen."

"Oh um wow thanks, Britt. I guess you're ok, at least now I won't be alone."

"Anytime beautiful. Exactly see, I think this is the beginning of something magical"


	11. Summertime

**Part one of a two part series somewhat**

* * *

The summer we met, you weren't mine to have. We were both starting out on the newest journey of our lives, you the hot new up and coming artist on your first tour and me the hot ( if I do say so myself) choreographer for your tour.

We were paired up by our agents in an attempt to further both our careers. A move I will always be thankful for now.

The first night I saw you kiss her goodbye for the next three months, I felt something I shouldn't have felt, jealousy, because you weren't mine.

By the end of the tour though you weren't hers, you were so proudly mine. My best friend and my lover and soon to be fiancé.

We fell in love that summer and were married by that fall.


	12. Missing you

**Part two of the summertime verse.**

* * *

Both your careers have taken off after your first tour together and you'd been personally requested by P!nk to choreograph this tour. You miss Santana, but a day of hard dancing usually keep you busy enough to get put thoughts of her on the back burner.

It's been another long, hard day and all you want to do is get back to the hotel room have a steaming hot shower, get on Skype and talk to Santana. It's been 12 hours since you last saw her smiling face over your computer. It's been three months since you held her in your arms and you're counting down the days until this tour ends and you can be back in her arms again.

When you get to your room, you don't immediately register the extra duffle bag strewn at the foot of the bed or hear the water running filling up the tub. You do however hear that all to familiar voice humming out to Valerie and as you rush to the bathroom and open the door you don't know if you're so tired you're hallucinating or if she's really there.

At least not until she presses a firm kiss to your lips.

"I missed you too much, to wait another month." After that all you can do is kiss her harder.

" I missed you too San"


	13. Cool rider

We met when we were 16, she moved in next door, but she was far from the stereotypical girl next door.

She was everything I never knew I wanted or needed. From the instant our eyes connected, me on my front porch and her revving the engine of her jet black motorcycle looking ever the goddess in skin tight leather with a fire in those blue eyes that drew me in.

She was trouble

"Wanna go for a ride?" She asked and from that night on I was hooked on the sultry hell on wheels known as Brittany S. Pierce.


	14. Who Knew

**Here is some Sugar from the future. Although killercereal is the expert in this area.**

* * *

"Britt you know we can't keep doing this! If she sees us, it's going to rip a hole in the space time continuum and if that happens I won't exist!" Sugar stresses as we follow a safe distance behind Santana.

"I know, I know. I am the one who built the time machine after all, she won't see us. I just needed to see her again. Needed to be back to a time when she loved me and when everything was okay."

"Mom, we've been to the future! You know she still loves you, even if you guys aren't together in the present, you will be in the future and you know she never really stopped loving you." Sugar assures me.

"You're right, boy future us did good with you. Let's get us both home."


	15. Hurt, prelude to Cinniúint

**The beginning of my multific Cinniúint (why haven't you read it yet?) started as a fanslide, inspired by the song hurt the Johnny Cash version. It's a hauntingly beautiful song.**

* * *

We're losing her, hurry up we need to get her to the hospital. Brittany, Brittany you need to stay with me here, please Britt just look at me. I can't lose you please." I heard Santana, but she sounded so far away, I was trying to get back to her, to those beautiful brown eyes that I've come to love so much. The warmth of the light though was just so comforting especially since I felt so cold.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, I wasn't supposed to die today, not before I could make her my wife. Not when fate had so intrinsically laid a hand to bring us together.

Suddenly my whole life since we met started flashing before me. I knew I was in love with her from the day she walked into the conference room for her interview. She changed my world in the best ways that day.


	16. Himerus and Eros

**Just a short series of HS stories**

* * *

"Is this all I'm ever going to be to you Santana? The dirty secret you run to every night after you're done with Puck? Do you even care about me?"

"Britt, don't be ridiculous of course I care about you, can we just not do this right now? C'mon babe let's just cuddle and watch a movie."

"No, San this isn't okay we need to talk to somebody about this and figure things out. I can't keep doing this with you. I need to know I mean more to you than just a warm body!"

"Talk to who Brittany, nobody will understand! You see what they did to Kurt! I'd lose everyone and everything. My family, I can't do it Brittany don't you see it's not that easy for me!"

"You wouldn't lose everything Santana you'd still have me! Always and proudly. Is my love not enough for you? Am I not enough for you, to stop hating yourself and embrace your own awesome?"


	17. Locked Out of Heaven

**Aftermath of Santana choosing to sing with Mercedes and not Brittany, better times ahead I promise.**

* * *

"Britt, c'mon you know why I couldn't duet with you. Come to my window? Really? It would be so obvious! Plus you know me and wheezy are gonna kill it then we can go on a date with the gift certificate. We can double our chances of winning if we sing with other people it's a win-win." You try to reason desperately with a very upset Brittany, wrapping your arms around her only to be once again shaken off.

"In that case Santana, shouldn't you be going to practice with Mercedes instead of trying to get into my spanks? Artie will be here soon anyways, so it's probably best you go." She says to you and you feel all kinds of guilt for disappointing her yet again.

Adding to your already upset state is the fact 'locked out of heaven' comes on the radio as you drive to Mercedes' place. Locked out of heaven is exactly how you feel right now, not being in Brittany's arms, especially when you recognize Artie's mother's minivan passing you by heading for the Pierce residence.


	18. My Boo

**See it gets better!**

* * *

Walking down the hall of McKinley there's an extra bounce in my step, because Santana is finally holding my hand proudly as we make our way to our lockers.

I look over at her and she stops us leaning up to kiss me gently, before she's being violently ripped away from me.

"Yo! Pierce what the hell do you think you're doing with my girl? I know she's a spicy mama, but paws off." It takes everything in me not to rip that rat tail off Puck's head as Santana makes her way back to my side.

I step forward and push Puck against the lockers. "Listen here Puckerman, Santana has always been mine, even when she was using you to keep her warm. So if you value whatever manhood you call your Puckasaurus, I suggest you keep your PAWS off my woman."

I push him and watch him stumble as soon as, I turn back to Santana she plants an even fiercer kiss to my lips.


	19. When you're mad

**Some jealous Brittany and Santana appreciating it. Still in the HS verse**

* * *

"Brittany! Ugh it's so hot when you speak Spanish!" Santana all but purred while pushing Brittany up against the nearest solid surface. "Oh god the best part was, when you told off that guy, that was trying to get too familiar with the twins."

All Brittany can do is moan as Santana sucks on her pulse point and grabs at her breasts roughly over her bra.

Brittany can't take it anymore, she picks Santana up drops her to the bed and rips her shirt off and starts biting the tops of her breasts aiming to leave her mark. "The twins and you were always mine"


	20. Video Killed the Radio Star

**My imagining of how that infamous video came to be.**

* * *

"San, where are you?" I hear Britt calling me from the front of my house. "I've got some new stuff to show you and I thought we could try it out." That instantly piques my curiosity and arousal.

"I'm up here Britt-Britt." I call down to her and before I know it she's bouncing into my room and plopping down on the bed beside me. "So whatcha got there, honey?"

"My dad just got me a new video camera and it came with this cool film editing software! I think we should make a video." She husks that last part into my ear as she runs her hand up under my Cheerios skirt. "Tubbs really loved his fifteen minutes of fame, so I know we'll have lots of fun. We might even get to be Kardashian famous." She says with a smirk and who am I to deny her.


	21. Enjoy The Silence

**How the TroubleTones didn't win, I still don't know.**

* * *

This is it, the first real big performance for the Troubletones, if we win we go to regionals, but to win, we have to beat our friends and former teammates, the new directions.

I want to do this for her, I want to win this for her to give her back a little bit of what was stolen from her by Finn.

I jump up and down a bit trying to loosen up and shake the nerves out of my body, out of the corner of my eye, I see her warming up, putting the words together with the choreography.

She's so beautiful it hurts.

As we're about to step onto the stage no words are said between us, she links her pinkie with mine, looks up at me and her eyes tell me everything I need to know.

It doesn't matter what happens tonight as long as we get to dance with each other.


	22. Hit The Ground

**This was one of my favorites to write, inspired by the song hit the ground. Just so you know I am totally not very familiar with the US military, beyond what I have learned from JAG and NCIS, so forgive me if things aren't 100% accurate, I did some research as far as rank goes however. Hope you enjoy this, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

You both grew up in military families and although it wasn't expected of you, the decision to join the Marines was the easiest one you'd ever made, besides doing it together. You both moved up the ranks quickly, making your families proud. Somewhere along the way you fell in love and the whole no fraternization rule was pretty fun to break whenever you could.

These are the memories that keep you going, keep you fighting and keep you praying that you'll both make it out of this desert alive. Your platoon had been ambushed, you were the last surviving members and you were currently engaged in a heated battle, as your colleagues, your friends, your brothers in arms lay dead around you. The worst of all is that Brittany was hit, you made a tourniquet hoping to stem the blood, but you know between the heat of the day, the frigid nights and the battle waging around you, she doesn't have much time.

You look over at her and she gives you a weary smile, the light in her eyes dulling as a violent cough racks her body and you wrap your jacket around her, reload your gun and pick off an approaching enemy. "Good shooting gunny." She says to you and you lean down and kiss her head.

"Master gunny to you, hot stuff." She reaches up and squeezes your arm letting you know she's not giving up, no matter how dire the situation. It reenforces your resolve, you won't let her die out here, you must get her back home it's the only way to live out the dreams you both have for your life together.

As the day draws to a close and the sun sets you know, this is when you're both the most vulnerable and you pray harder, to the point you think you hear a helicopter approaching more specifically a black hawk helicopter.

Once you open your eyes to the sound of your radio, which has been quiet for days, you almost cry with relief as Quinn's voice comes over the radio announcing that the cavalry has arrived and your mission is almost over.

As soon as the chopper lands and you're being covered from enemy fire, you hoist Brittany over your shoulder, she has her gun in hand covering your back as always. You raise your own gun ready to take anyone out between you and the chopper and make your way to it as quickly as possible.

Breathing a sigh of relief once you are finally off the ground headed back to base. You watch the medic on board as he works on Brittany, you lean over and kiss her hard and fierce on the lips, happy you're both alive. "Told you I could carry you out."

"Only cuz of all that adrenaline!" She says through a sleepy smile as the painkillers finally kick in and you kiss her forehead.

"I love you Britt-Britt."


	23. Officer Britt part 1

**Since I have mob!Britt, why not have cop!Britt and Dom!Santana. Obviously rated M for sexual themes. Enjoy part 1 of 3 in this series**

* * *

As I walk into the back entrance which leads to the private room, I wonder what the people of my community would think if they knew about the things I did behind their backs. How would they feel if they knew how I addicted I was to her, how I couldn't stop coming back for more even if I tried to stop.

How'd they feel if they knew their elected chief of police spent her nights in the company of a dominatrix in order to release the stresses of the day.

All my thoughts and guilt fly out the window, as the lights go low and the music starts.

Mistress Santana walks in, sweeping my hat off my head and places it on hers before she cracks the whip against my clothed thighs. "You've been a very bad girl Brittany and it's time you were taught a lesson."

I feel my arousal spiking and I know in that moment nothing else matters, but the pain and pleasure of my submission to my mistress.


	24. Officer Britt part 2

**Here is part 2 of Officer Britt. Rated M for sexual themes. Happy reading**

* * *

The world around me is black, there's a scarf tied around my eyes, my hands are securely cuffed to the pole behind me and my legs are spread wide, effectively presenting myself to her.

She hasn't even touched me yet and I know I'm dripping just waiting for her touch.

Then I hear it, the familiar click of her heels against the tiles and before I can even process it, a block of ice is pressed to my throbbing clit and being ran up my body followed by the pleasurable heat of her tongue and I know without her saying it, if I want her where I need her most I have to be quiet for my mistress.

I can hear the smirk in her voice even if I can't see her when she says. "Good girl captain Pierce, keep this up and I may just let you come." All I can do is whimper as she pushes into me.


	25. Officer Britt part 3

**Last part of the officer Britt series and also the last of my ramblings. Obviously prompts will be welcomed, but I am happy to have been able to get all these posted. Keep an eye out for chapter 7 of Cinniúint (There totally will be a kiss that chapter). Thanks for the reviews and the support. Again Rated M for sexual themes**

* * *

She's got me exactly where she wants me, after riling me up bringing me so close to the edge and pulling back just before I can find my release. I'm a panting mess just needing her to finally allow me my much needed orgasm. She knows she's torturing me and she's enjoying every second of it.

I can feel her hands running the length of my thighs her hot breath against my ear as she whispers seductively into it. "I know you want to come, captain I can smell it."

I jump as far as my restraints allow me as she slaps against my sex, biting my lip to keep the moan from escaping my lips. "Good girl, Pierce"

Unexpectedly she leaves me breathless as she slams her fingers into me and finally allows me my release. All I can do is cry out her name as my body flies high before coming down leaving me weak, soaked and panting before I finally slump against her as she brings me down slowly. "You did so good today, so good."


End file.
